Jarrad Wright
Jarrad Wright is a creator of The Big Lez Show and The Mike Nolan Show alongside his friends who helped with writing Tom Hollis and Izak Whear. having directed, written, voice acted and animated for the majority of both series. Producing The Big Lez Show Jarrad Wright grew up in Tweed Heads on New South Wales' North Coast. Growing up as a drawer He started making comics after school which lead to His ability to tell stories. It was from this that Jarrad eventually started creating comics of Lez and other characters and included some of his mates to help with ideas. During 2010, Former Prime Minister of Australia Kevin Rudd introduced free laptops to the majority of high schools in Australia. Wright exploited his opportunity to create his first episode of The Big Lez Show in 2012. His popularity in school skyrocketed, which persuaded him to keep creating more skits with Lez and his cast of characters. Jarrad produced The Big Lez Show in his bedroom located in Tweed Heads. Here he drew all the pictures that eventually encompass every individual frame of the final animation. All the voice recording is also done in his room or inside his car. He would invite some of his friends to be additional voices in the show including Tom Hollis, Tommo Graham and Cody Paxton-Hay. Jarrad also brought on Tom Hollis to draw the Background art for some scenes durings Season 3 to Season 4 He also briefly taught his friend Izak Whear to edit the Audio to the moving pictures during the Mike Nolan Show (2016) and the 1st episode of Big Lez Season 4. from then on, Jarrad handled the whole creation process and finished the series alone which gave him the freedom to create more Shows Like Mike Nolan's Long Weekend. ]] His motivations include his audiences within Australia that understand all the inside jokes, and those internationally that find some comedic enjoyment out of the series. Producing The Mike Nolan Show The Big Lez Show spin-off The Mike Nolan Show was picked up by Comedy Central Australia's website. Jarrad was offered to create a web series with the Network and invited two of his mates Tom Hollis and Izak Whear along for the ride where he would get Tom to draw the Background art and do additional voices and taught Izak how to edit the Audio to the moving pictures together they made 5 short episodes which Comedy Central put up on their website Comedy Central wanted to continue making similar content but Wright declined their offer so he can finish The Big Lez Show with no outside influence. Personal Life Wright left Tweed River High School in 2011. He and Tom Hollis became overnight Janitors at the local cinema's up until 2014. they both eventually quit their jobs and Wright started making the show full time and employing his mates to work on the show and handle merchandise for a brief time until Wright decided to work alone. Wright now handles the Show(s) Solo and has completed The Big Lez Show and Mike Nolan's Long Weekend